Quest:Seal of Megingjord
Objectives Track down Doug Rebeireb's old comrades. Summary "... Why are you wandering around this sacred place? Do you not understand that we must prepare for the Holy War? No matter how much I explain, the ignorant never fully understand the importance of our task. The balance of power will shift when we least expect it! I wish I could go back to those times when I would train Crusaders, rather than preach to the ignorant. I miss my Crusaders who were enthusiastic to listen to what I had to say and carried out their orders with loyalty. I wonder where they have all gone now... ... Adventurer, if you have the time to listen to me speak to myself, why don't you perform a task for me? It may be an enriching experience for you. It's possible that you'll even have a greater appreciation for Crusaders." is it? "I want you to find the members of the 1st Squad in the 3rd Platoon of the 3rd Company. If you happen to encounter them in your travels, please ask them how they are doing. It shouldn't be that difficult to do and won't be a waste of your time if you are already planning to explore the world." why not? "Excellent! All I want you to do is find my old comrades and inform me of how they are doing. However... There is one problem. I don't know where they are. You could find a record of residency changes by citizens of the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom in the Prontera Library... However, the records of Crusader personnel is considered confidential, so I am not sure of whether or not you can view them. You must understand, my position requires me to remain in this area 24 hours, 7 days a week. I cannot leave with out the consent of the upper hierarchy. However, I know you have the freedom and time to go wherever you please. I'd appreciate if you would do this for me. My old comrades in arms. You have no idea how much I miss them..." Notes *A player can only begin this quest if it is open. This quest is only open after 50 or more players has completed the Seal of Sleipnir. The Seal of Megingjard quest will close after 100 players have completed this quest. After it is closed, players will not be able to do this quest until all four seals have closed, another God Item has been created, and 50 or more players have completed the Seal of Sleipnir. *Players must be lvl 60 and above to complete this quest. At least 50 players need to complete this quest before the Seal of Brisingamen will become available. After 100 players have completed this quest, it will close. *Crafted Alcohol can be used in place of regular Alcohol. Rewards *3,600,000 Base EXP *2,700,000 Job EXP *1 Old Blue Box *40 KVM Badges Progress "I wonder how my old comrades are doing now. I can't even remember the last time I saw them... Hmm...? Haven't you left to search for them yet?" am about to leave. "Oh, you are... I wonder what they have been doing since our final mission..." Completion "I see you have seen the pain brought on by this harsh reality. We all pray for those noble holy warriors who have given up more than their life for their duties. Count on me, I'll be doing my best to get those responsible indicted. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if it's possible to hold a trial against Doug Rebeireb. Regrettably, it seems that he still has too much influence. Still, let me assure you that I'll do everything I can... But count on me, I'll be doing my best to get him indicted." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Seal of Megingjord Seal of Megingjord